starwarsfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Revan
Revan - jedan od najjačih sitova svih vremena a uz to i jedia! thumb Revan je bio moć. Gledati u njega bilo je kao gledati u samo srce sile. Čak se i tada moglo vidjeti da Jedi koje je ubio će biti duboko urezani u njegovoj duši. – Jedi master Kreia govorila je tako o jednom do rijetkih koji su bili povezani sa silom kao jedan nitko osim njega i Anakina nije mogao biti takav.Odobrani!Iako ne od same sile kao Anakin i Revan je bio odabran na svoj način. Rođen na planetu Obsodion blizu Korribana. Bio je jedino dijete u obitelji koja mu nije dopuštala da ide u jedi akademiju. Kao mali naišao je na stari sith hram gdje je našao sith holocorn kojeg je uspio pokrenuti i vidjeti svu silinu sitova i mračne strane sile. Vidjevši to poželi odmah ići na akademiju, pošto ga roditelji nisu pustili na njima iskali svoj bijes. Nije poznato kojom se moći koristio ali kako su im bile sve kosti u tijelu uništena najbliža je toj moći force crash - tu silu su samo sitovi koristili ali je Darth Sidius nikad nije uspio svladati, a samo jedan jedi se koristio njome a to je Mace Windu koji ju je upotrijebio na generalu Grievous-u zbog čega je on imao malo problema s disanjem u osveti sitha. Revan je bio shrvan što je ubio roditelje te se povukao u jedi hram gdje ga je pronašao Jedi Master Vendor. Koji je osjetio kako je mladić jak u sili te ga doveo na Dantooin, gdje je Revan bio obučen u Jedi Enklavi od Jedi Mastera Vendora do 15 godine kad je dobio za mentoricu Kreiu od koje je i sam više znao i bio jači. Pošto od nje nije mogao ništa korisno naučiti a imao je neizrecivu moć te je mogao učiti od drugih jedi mastera kao što su Zhar, Dorak i Kae u to vrijeme stekao je prijatelja koji se zvao Malak iako je bio jak u sili njegova moć nije dorasla Revanu. U svoje slobodno vrijeme Revan je radio na droidu HK – 47 jednom od najvećih ubojica u galaksiji. Njih dvojica su jednog dana nabasali na stari hram nedaleko od Jedi Enklave gdje je malak rekao Revanu « Jel ovo mudro. Ako jednom prođemo kroz ta vrata nikad se više nećemo moći vratiti. Jedi viječe će nas sigurno kazniti » Ali su prošli i otkrili star map koja je vodila do star forgea ali su morali skupiti sve dijelove koji su bili na drugim planetima bilo ih je 5. No prijetnja za republiku je ponovo bila od Mandalorijanaca koji su napali i ovako oslabljenu republiku od velikog sith rata. Revan i Malak su krenuli u rat i ne samo oni veći i oni koji su bili stariji iskusniji slušali su Revana koji je bio padawan a oni Masteri ili Knightovi. A jedan među njima bio je njegov najbolji general, Jedi čije ime se ne zna te je prozvan Exile zbog toga što je izbačen iz reda jel je slijedio Revana u rat. On je zapovjedio svom najboljem čovjeku Bao Duru da upotrijebi mass shadov najjače oružije tog vremena s kojim je bila uništena cijela neprijateljska flota i pola republičke. Kategorija:Sith Kategorija:Jedi Kategorija:Chosen one en:Revan es:Revan Kategorija:Likovi